The Bubbly Series
by hariboo-smirks
Summary: A small series that is originally found in the Bijou vignettes, but became their own little thing. DV
1. Bubbly

Bubbly

Daniel knew that Vala could handle her alcohol, for some one like her who had spent the majority of her life making deals in shady bars with shadier people it was practically required of her. Mitchell always said it was a shame she wasn't from Earth because she would have loved college. It took Daniel a minute to remember that not everybody had been locked in dusty basements cataloguing relics during those four years.

Vala can polish of a bottle of tequila or whiskey and the only effect is a slight deepening in her accent and extra sway to her hips- nothing that Daniel can complain about. She definitely wasn't the lightweight in their relationship, that still fell to him and she loved to tease him about it. Taking a sip from his champagne he had to smirk, not all the teasing was bad.

Tonight was different though, because looking over to the other side room where Vala was giggling madly with Sam and Teal'c, she looked to have more than a little of her weight leaning on the Jaffa.

Vala was plastered.

Neither Teal'c nor Sam seemed to mind, mostly because the former probably found it amusing and the latter wasn't exactly sober either. Daniel smiled. She looked cute. He shook his head. God, he was a goner, but he had already known that.

"Your girlfriend is wasted." Turning to Jack, Daniel nodded.

"I know."

"Man, how many glasses has she had? I don't think I've ever seen her this drunk." Cam said downing his beer, looking way too happy at the situation.

"I don't think she has been this drunk in a long time, and I think she's had about four glasses."

"Four!? Seriously, _four_? What a lightweight." Cam had a grin that says that he wouldn't be letting Vala live this down for while.

Daniel rolled his eyes and glanced at Cam. "Call her that next time she's beating you on game night, and see she how much of a lightweight she is then…" Daniel left the threat hanging in the air, leaving Cam to look appropriately frightened. Vala was a purist (especially about her drinking and game night) and if challenged she would fight back; Daniel thought he should warn Cam from the humiliation that he would befall (and honestly he wanted to spare the rest of them too, they've already seen Mitchell without his pants too much anyway).

"I think I'm gonna take her upstairs before she drops." With a nod he left his two friends and headed across the room. When he got there Vala practically launched herself at him, sloppily kissing his cheek, if it wasn't for his quick reflexes and Teal'c's steadying hand Daniel was pretty sure she would have had a not so graceful fall. Over her shoulder he gave Teal'c a nod of thanks.

"Hullo, darhling." Her accent came in heavily and she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him again, this time managing to land closer to his lips, still no less sloppy. Her lips made a smacking sound against his skin. She really was adorable.

He kissed her, soft and sweet (he didn't miss). "Hey. Having fun?"

"I am, darhing, who knew that this stuffy old party would be this much fun!" She giggled. Her grin was wide and bright with just a touch of silly.

Daniel chuckled. _Oh yeah,_ she was drunk, because the party sucked.

"Lets dance darhling, we've barely danced all night…Whoa!" She began pulling him to the dance floor when she stumbled a bit, securing his arm around her; he pulled her tightly to him.

"You okay?" looking at her he saw her eyes were hazy with effects of alcohol, but other than that she seemed to be okay.

She leaned in a whispered into his ear in a way that he didn't think she meant to be enticing, still he shivered at her voice, "Darhling, I think I'm _drunk_. Very drunk." At her revelation Daniel couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped his lips. "Yeah, I got that." She giggled again and kissed his neck, licking his pulse point. Damn, that felt good. He tightened his arms around her. They were definitely going upstairs.

"I haven't felt this drunk in ages. What do you call what I've been drinking? " She swooned melodramatically in his arms and he smiled, if she could still put on a show she wasn't as bad as he thought. Then her eyes closed sleepily, blinking a couple of times before focusing on him again.

"Champagne. Come on, let's get you upstairs before you drop off right here." He brushed her bangs tenderly from her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Vala gave him a small smile and tapped his nose with another giggle.

"Best idea you've had all night, my Daniel."

As they left he nodded and waved good night to his friends who had been looking at them with amusement. They always did seem to put on a show.

By the time they got to the hotel room, Daniel was glad that they were staying in the same hotel that the party had been, Vala, in between her kisses and giggles, was practically dead weight in his arms. As soon as they entered the room she made her way to the bed a flopped right on to it, groaning.

Making his way next to her, he again brushed the hair from her face. "Vala, you okay?" he asked, his voice soft.

"Hm… I don't think we'll be having sex tonight, darhling…" She already sounded half-asleep. Daniel chuckled at her statement; _yeah_… he had picked up on that too.

"What make you think I brought you up here for sex?" Vala summoned the strength to open her eyes and raised an eyebrow. Again Daniel chuckled and leaned into give a quick kiss, "Well, I won't deny that the thought crossed my mind, but when you drifted of in the middle of the make-out session you started in the elevator I put and two and two together." Vala smiled sleepily and closed her eyes.

"Hey, wait," He moved to the mini-fridge and grabbed some water, "drink some water first, it will help with the hangover in the morning." Vala groaned as she sat up but took the drink, downing the bottle and falling back to the bed.

Daniel rolled his eyes and went to have a quick shower before bed. By the time he got out she was fast asleep curled on the bed. He changed into a pair of boxers and pajama pants; he then went to remove Vala's dress and shoes, before slipping on her favorite of his shirts to sleep in, his black one with the hole on the sleeve. Lying in bed next to her he wasn't surprised when she draped herself over him, almost literally sleeping on top of him. They always slept close to each other, even when they fought they would always touch in sleep (an arm or leg over a waist or thigh), but when she was tipsy or drunk she liked to sleep on him instead of the bed. She had some of the cutest quirks. She let out a soft snore- _really, the cutest_. He kissed her temple wrapping an arm around her and he let his hand rub soft circles on her back as he followed her into sleep.

Who would have thought a little bubbly would have this effect?


	2. Bubbly: Bubbles

Bubbly: Bubbles

Daniel woke up to the feeling of an elbow digging into his ribs and a knee pushing down on his thigh. Groaning, he opened his eyes to see Vala half stumbling to the bathroom in the dusty blue morning light before closing them again. About five minutes later he reopened his eyes- _Where was she_?

Now that he was used to her body weight resting on him, it was getting harder to get back to sleep. He guessed that she was probably just taking a shower and decided to try to sleep again when he heard a small groan coming from the bathroom. Worried he got up and headed to the bathroom, expecting to see Vala hunched over the toilet; when he got there he saw that instead of emptying her stomach, she was lying down on the floor seeming to hug the cool tiles.

"Vala?"

Her answer was another groan.

"You okay?" At that Vala opened her eyes and fix him with a look. _Right, stupid question… "_What are you doing on the floor? Did you throw up?" He moved to sit next to her, brushing hair from her face.

Vala shook her head, "Floor's nice. I woke up and my mouth felt gross, so I came to brush my teeth, but I still felt icky so I thought I'd take a shower but… the floor felt nice. So I laid down." She sounded like a sleepy toddler and he couldn't help but smile, especially when she stirred to rub her head to his thigh like a kitten. Even hung-over she was the cutest thing. They stay on the floor like that, with him lightly brushing her hair, for a few more seconds when she moved her head again and let out another groan.

Lightly caressing her cheek, he asked, "Headache?"

"Mmhmm." She moved closer to him.

"Want some aspirin?"

"Mmhmm." She warped an arm around his stomach.

"Want me to get it?"

"Mmhm.." She buried her face into his side.

"I'm gonna have to get up."

"Mmrrm." She tightened her arm around him.

Daniel couldn't help let out a chuckle. How had he ever thought this woman was a big bad Krull warrior/ heartless space pirate? He dropped a kiss on her head before he shifted them. Propping her up next to the tub where he had been leaning against, he went to get the aspirin in the other room. When he got back he saw that she had moved to rest her head on the closed toilet seat, her hair spilling over her face. Giving her the aspirin and water, he went to brush his own teeth, when he felt her eyes on him.

He turned casting a suspicious eye towards her. She was looking at him with The Eyes. The Eyes were what Sam and Cam called Vala's mixture of her "You Know You Want To" look and apparently his own "Puppy –dog Daniel" eyes-- it was a deadly combination, but thankfully one he was half immune too.

"Vala, stop it, you know those don't work that well on me..." Vala sighed and then fixed him with The Pout. He wasn't immune to that one.

Daniel sighed. "What do you want?"

"I still feel icky." She leaned and tilted her head towards him.

"And?"

"Draw me a bath…?" She pouted.

"Vala.."

"Please, darling, I'm just too tired to stand for a shower. And how can you deny a beautiful, sexy, half-dressed, woman whom you adore?" She fluttered her eyelashes and stuck her bottom lip further.

She did have a point, still he wasn't going to make it easy on her (call it the O'Neill influence), "Beautiful, sexy? _Really_, with that hair?.." he sent a devious smirk her way.

"Daniel! Mean…" She mock yelled at him, before patting her hair messy and adorable bed head down. Leaning over to her he dropped a kiss on her lips, suddenly glad that they had both thought to brush their teeth. "I still adore you."

"You better." She moved to sit on the closed toilet, "So, bath?" Daniel rolled his eyes, kissing her again and moved to start her bath. "Sure."

With a bright smile she leaned to rest her head against the wall. "Don't forget the bubbles. Use the hotel shampoo's."

For the next few minutes they sat in silence, until Daniel broke it. "What is it with women and baths anyway? You just have to wash off the bubbles again."

Vala turned her head towards him and smile softly, "There is no point, darling, they're just nice, plus bubbles are fun." She stroked a finger down his nose and tapped it.

"Right, fun."

As the tub filled Daniel turned the faucet off. "It's ready."

Vala just raised her arms above her head and gave him a grin.

"Seriously?"

"Come on, darling. _Please_." She dragged the last word out like a kid would and he let out a sigh and a smile, apparently hung-over, pouty, cute brunette, grey eyed, ex-space pirates, with great legs with a sexy accent and bed-head where Daniel Jackson's weaknesses (if only Anubis had know). Pulling her (his) shirt off he helped her settle in the tub. As soon as she fully submerged herself she turned to give him a look that all of a sudden had the bathroom feeling warmer.

"Well Daniel, darling, aren't you going to join me? It gets lonely." She gave him The Pout again, and he didn't even try to fight it as he shed his boxers and pajama pants and settled behind her. When they got comfortable Vala shifted and tucked her head into the space between his next and shoulder. He breath felt soft and warm against his skin. They just sat for a while, enjoying being with each other, with him rubbing small circles on her stomach.

Sighing she muttered, "I'm sorry, darling."

Confused, Daniel looked down at her. "What for?"

"I do believe I had planned on seducing you last night, I'm sorry I couldn't follow through." She emphasized her apology with a soft and supple kiss at his pulse point. Just like last night Daniel shivered and tightened his arm around her waist.

"Vala…" He let his lips skim over the soft skin on her shoulder. She turned to give him a tender kiss that she coupled with a seductive smile.

"I promised myself I'd make it up to you." She twisted in his arms, splashing the water around them, and kissed him again. This kiss was intense, a slow burn that needed no rush.

As she rose above him like a mermaid Daniel thought he could really learn to like bubble baths.


	3. Bubbly: Pop

Bubbly: Pop 

"Vala. What about your hangover?' Daniel asked as she rose above the water and bubbles trailing down her torso. Bubbles bath and their lure were becoming a lot clearer.

Vala didn't answer just grabbed hold of the tub to move her legs and straddle him. It was a tight fix but they made it work. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his went around her waist, leaning over to lick a trail of wet heat along his neck she shifted closer to him.

"All gone, darling. I beginning to think you're my miracle cure. I'm feeling much better." she emphasized the last two words with a sucking kiss at his pulse point followed by the soft worrying of his ear with her teeth. Daniel felt all his apprehension magically drift away (seriously, if all his enemies in the galaxy had only known what it would have taken him to talk…). Groaning her name he moved to sit upright in the tub, keeping one arm around her while he used the other to balance them, but Vala kept wiggling over him making it much harder (pun intended) to concentrate. Finally he managed and moved them to a more comfortable position in their limited space making the water splash around them. Neither really noticed. With his free hand he trailed the smooth and soft expanse of Vala's leg, and wrapped it more securely around him as he began to lap at the pool of water his the hollow between her neck and shoulder, nibbling at her pulse point. It was Vala's turn to shiver.

"Daniel…" her voice came out breathy and Daniel trailed his hands up her thighs, resting them on the swell of her hips. His lips began moving down her when he caught a string of soapy bubbles just under her collarbone. Coughing a little, he made a face. Bubbles, for their all allure, especially on her, did not taste good. Vala took a look at his face and started to giggle. How quickly they turn. Still giggling, she reached to cup his face kissing him tenderly on the lip. She tasted much better than the bubbles.

"You okay, darling? I can't imagine that tasted good, I'll try not to take offense." Her voice was still husky with arousal but now it was also tinged with more than mild amusement. Her fingers began playing with his hair and he was already starting to forget about the bubbles.

Brushing some of the excess bubbles from her neck and chest he smirked at the soft sounds she made as his hands roamed over her. "Yeah, I'm beginning to realize this whole bubble bath thing might be a little more complicated than I first thought."

Moving in to kiss she stopped a breath away from his lips and whispered, "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Oh, he already had.

Pressing their lips together he forgot all about the taste of soap and focused on the wonderful and unique taste of her. Shifting their bodies he lifted her slightly before she sank on to him. They shared a hiss of air never stopping the kiss. Daniel only had one focus: the movement of their bodies and the taste of her lips. She was mythical. She was real. She was his. And he was hers. Pulling back he cupped her face and looked into her eyes. He wanted to see her. Their lips now lightly brushed as they both began to peak. His breath became hers as her breath became his. Blue eyes locked on grey and he whispered against her lips.

"Love you."

Vala's eyes smiled and they both fell.

Together they lay limp in the bathtub regaining their breath until Vala moved. She kissed his chest right over his heart, snuggling into him.

"Love you too."

Daniel looked at the woman in his arms and kissed her hair. The things this woman made him feel. He smiled again. Turning her to him, he dropped a quick kiss on her swollen lips.

"Come on, let's get dry."

Vala nodded and they moved out of the tub. Wrapping her in the soft hotel robes they kissed again, slowly, not wanting to leave the moment. Finally separating they headed back to the room were Vala went straight for the breakfast menu.

Sitting cross-legged on the unmade bed she flipped through the booklet. "Darling, what you want for breakfast? I'm thinking waffles."

"Sounds good." He looked at her, god, she really was stunning, just sitting in a hotel robe with wet hair and the morning sun hitting her through the window—she took his breath away. But then again she always had. He knew. It was clear. Moving to his suitcase grabbed a small box that he had hidden in there.

He turned to Vala. "Vala, I have a question I want to ask you."

"Yes, darling."

Daniel smiled.

So far so good.


	4. Bubbly: Sparkle

Bubbly: Sparkle

Daniel turned to Vala and smiled. He was going to do this.

He walked over and sat on the bed placing a hand on her bare knee rubbing it gently with his thumb. Taking a deep breath he met her eyes. Her beautiful slate grey eyes, that seemed to make his heart speed up, of course that could also be the anxiety he felt, but he was pretty it was her eyes. Because he wasn't nervous. At all.

Vala seemed to realize that whatever was going to happen next was big, she sat straighter and placed the room service booklet down.

"Darling? Is everything alright?" She sounded nervous and worst of all worried. Her eyes kept darting back and forth like she was anticipating the need to run. Daniel cursed himself; he hadn't meant to scare her. Leaning over he gave her a leisurely and tender kiss, "I love you." Vala instantly relaxed; he smiled.

_Good, she was okay_, of course now it was him that felt nervous, well, more nervous. Running a hand through his still wet hair he ducked his head and began fiddling with the box in the robe pocket. _Should he ask now or wait? Maybe he should wait for a better time? Was it a good time? What if_-? His thought process was cut off when Vala turned his face to hers.

She gave him a bright grin and tapped his nose. "I believe you were going to ask me something?" There was only love in her eyes. For him.

Now it was Daniel's turn to relax. Sometimes it still surprised him how well they understood one another, how well they fit together. He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips presenting her palm with a kiss.

He looked at the woman in front of him. "Vala, remember when we watched 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' and you said that thing about engraving the Cracker Jack ring and it being romantic?" Vala nodded. "And how if I ever did something like that you'd marry me on the spot?"

Daniel watched as Vala eyes widened and she let out a small breath.

"Yes." Her voice came out breathless and overcome. He grinned. He hated to admit it but he always loved when he managed to make her speechless- male pride and all.

Daniel caressing her cheek, he used his other hand to reach into his robe's pocket and took out the ring box. "Well, it's not a Cracker Jack ring, but I thought you'd like it anyway." He opened the box and removed the ring.

Vala's eyes seemed to be glued on his. "Daniel?"

He took another breath and looked straight into her eyes. "Vala Mal Duran, would you like to mar—"

Again he was cut off as Vala launched herself at him, throwing them back to the bed.

"YES!" She kissed him desperately as if he was water in the desert, Daniel responded in kind. Chuckling, he separated them and tried to maneuver the ring on to the appropriate finger while she lavished him with soft kisses.

"I…" Kiss. "Love…" Kiss. " You…" Kiss. "My…" Deeper kiss. "Daniel."

She kept on kissing him, sucking on his bottom lip knowing how he loved when she did that, that Daniel realized she had never even looked at the ring.

Suddenly overwhelmed he rolled them on the bed and deepened the kiss.

This was love. They were love. Forever.


End file.
